


Improbable Things

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Five things that didn't happen to Special Agent Fox Mulder.





	Improbable Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Improbable Things

## Improbable Things

### by Halrloprillalar
    
    
         Subject: XF: Improbable Things (PG13)
         Date: Saturday, March 08, 2003 12:36 PM
    
         Halrloprillalar      <http://prillalar.com/>
         March 5, 2003
         RATING: PG13.
         FANDOM/SPOILERS: The X-Files. S9.
         SUMMARY: Five things that didn't happen to Special Agent Fox
         Mulder.
         DISTRIBUTION: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.
         DISCLAIMER: CC, 1013, Fox, not me.
         NOTES: Five Things challenge fic. Only the first one is slashy.
    

* * *

**IMPROBABLE THINGS**  
by Halrloprillalar - 

  1. Trust 



Mulder rolled over and stared at the ceiling, although it was too dark to see. His stomach clenched and he wondered if he should just get up. Then an arm slid over his chest and Krycek moved in close to whisper in his ear. 

"Can't sleep, Mulder?" 

"No, I just keep thinking about her." Mulder turned his head so he could feel Krycek's breath on his face. "I can't believe she's back. They brought her back." 

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow, Mulder, then you can believe it." Krycek stroked Mulder's chest gently. "Scully's okay, Skinner said so." 

"Then we'll find out who took her and we'll make them pay." Mulder took Krycek's arm and gripped it tightly. 

"We will." Krycek paused a moment and rested his chin on Mulder's shoulder. "Mulder, be careful. We don't know who took her, we don't know what they did to her. They may have...influenced her." 

"What are you saying?" 

"That we might not be able to trust Scully until we know more." 

Mulder's whole body tensed and he pulled away a little. "This is Scully. _Scully_." 

"I know, Mulder." Krycek laced his fingers through Mulder's hair. "But they could have brainwashed her. They could have put something into her. We have to be careful." 

Mulder fought it, but... "You're right," he said and sagged against the bed. "We have to be careful." His eyes were stinging and he blinked rapidly. He pushed his forehead against Krycek's. "But don't you go anywhere." 

"Don't worry, Mulder," Krycek said. "I'll be right here." And he took Mulder's face in his hands and kissed him. 

* * *

**2\. RSVP**

"Lattes on me, Mulder," said Special Agent Dana Scully as she breezed into their basement office. 

"I take it your performance review with Skinner went well." Fox Mulder studied his petite red-headed partner who was immaculately turned out in a navy blue pant suit and crisp white blouse. 

"Extremely well." Scully smiled at Mulder, noting the colourful tie and the well-tailored lines of his dark grey bespoke suit. "After that salt vampire we caught last month, the cure I developed for the common cold, and the gold medal Skinner and I won in the tango event at the US Government Ballroom Dancing Open, what could he do but raise my dress allowance?" 

"I remember that tango. You looked like panthers slinking around. I always trip when I tango." 

"Well, we could practise if you like. I think Ballroom B is free this afternoon." Scully put her head to one side and looked questioningly at Mulder. 

"Deal! And tomorrow we can go out and start refurbishing your wardrobe." 

Tango practice went well and soon Mulder was gliding around the floor, if not with the sinewy grace of a panther, at least with the confidence of one of the FBI's finest, both in crime fighting and sharp dressing. 

Returning to their office, the agents found a memo waiting for them. 
    
    
         To: All Members of Group B
         From: Assistant Director Walter Skinner
         Subject: Weekend Trip
    
         All members of Group B who are not otherwise engaged on
         assignments are requested and required to take part in a
         weekend trip to Ottawa, Ontario where we will be guests of
         the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. The weekend schedule is
         as follows:
    
         Friday night: Arrive, Get-To-Know-You Pizza & Games
    
         Saturday morning: Breakfast, Seminars--choose from:
    
         Co-operative Cross-Border Policing
         Overview of the finer points of the extradition treaty,
         discussion of past cases, and tips on how to best conduct
         joint investigations.
    
         Curling for Beginners
         If you've never tried this popular and challenging game of
         skill, pick up a slider and a broom and head on over to the
         rink.
    
         Advanced Ballroom Dancing
         You've mastered the basics, now take it one "step" further.
         As well as dance instruction, we will be covering issues of
         dress and shoes for maximum ballroom satisfaction.
    
         Literary Discussion: Robertson Davies
         Stimulating conversation on Davies's Deptford trilogy is
         sure to enrich your understanding of Canadian literature.
         Participants are urged to read the novels before attending.
    
         Saturday Afternoon: Lunch, Hockey Game--RCMP vs FBI. Playing
         or cheering, you'll want to be there.
    
         Saturday Night: Supper, Mixer Dance
    
         Sunday Morning: Light Breakfast and Free Time
    
         Sunday Afternoon: Brunch, RCMP Musical Ride
    
         Sunday Evening: Farewell Cocktails
    

"Sounds like fun," Mulder said. "I'd better call a hockey practice for tomorrow afternoon. Shopping in the morning OK?" 

"Sure, I'll need a new dress for the dance. And I've got a note from Skinner. He wants me to help him run the Ballroom Dancing seminar." 

"Without you on the dance floor and me on the ice, the FBI would fall apart." Mulder grinned at Scully. "OK, the captain needs to go over his team roster and check the equipment. See you tomorrow." 

Mulder left for the rink and Scully began to make notes for the seminar. 

* * *

3\. In Expectation of a Heavenly Resurrection 

After the burial, Mulder drove back to the church. He lit a candle and sat down in a pew. He didn't cry. He hadn't, not at all. When you cry, there's something inside of you trying to get out and there was nothing inside Mulder anymore. 

The church was quiet, a high, vaulted quiet, like the hush just before the choir starts to sing. Mulder sat and listened until his candle guttered. When he went home, he slept for the first time in days. 

He went back the next day, lit another candle, sat looking at his hands. A few other people came and went, but no one spoke to him. 

Mulder returned to DC. He drove to the cathedral and sat in the Saint Anthony chapel, letting the perfumed stillness surround him. He stayed for hours, hearing the faint sounds of Mass in the sanctuary. 

The next day was Sunday. He went back to Saint Matthew's, to the sanctuary, for the Latin Mass. He rose and sat and knelt, and read words he only half understood from the prayer book. At the Sign of the Peace, the man in front of him turned around and took his hand with a firm grip. 

He went back every day, sitting for hours, staying for Mass. Then he went home, deleted his messages unheard, and lay on the couch in the dark until he dropped off. 

On Thursday, the rector spoke to him and Mulder thought how restful his voice was, like the fall of warm summer rain. He smiled and shook the rector's hand before he left. 

One day, a few weeks later, Mulder was walking out of the cathedral when a man came up to him. It was Skinner. Mulder smiled and put his hand on Skinner's shoulder. 

I have some information for you, Skinner said. He sounded very far away. 

Mulder shook his head, squeezed Skinner's shoulder, and walked away. He could hear Skinner calling after him, but he didn't look back. 

Skinner returned, several times. Mulder was always pleased to see him. But he was busy with preparations for his Rite of Christian Initiation of Adults and couldn't spare any time. 

One day, Mulder came home and found a box outside his apartment. Things of his were in it -- a poster, a mug, some files. 

He left it in the hall and went inside to pray. 

* * *

4\. Hero 

Scully kicked one of the men in the face, but the other two grabbed her by the arms and held her down. "Mulder," she yelled. 

And suddenly Mulder was there, whirling through the air in a blur of hand-to-hand. He took one man out with a blow to the head and threw another against a wall. The third he kicked in the chest and left on the ground gasping. 

"Scully," he said, and took her in his arms. "You're safe." He pulled her close and kissed her as she melted against him. 

* * *

"Cut! Got it. Good work people," the director called. "Ms Anderson, you're done for the day. Mr. Sorbo, some new pages have come down for you. Those rewrites you asked for." 

Kevin took the packet the director was holding. "The beast-woman scene?" 

"Can someone help me down off this box?" Gillian called. 

The director nodded to Kevin. "You'll be getting up close and personal with her on Thursday." 

"I just thought...she seemed so attracted to Mulder...it was the logical outcome." Kevin flipped through the pages. 

"Last time I jumped down by myself I sprained my ankle!" 

"You go rest now," the director said. "We're starting your big action sequence this afternoon." 

"Can't wait," Kevin said. "I hope it's going to be all in slo-mo, like last episode." 

They walked off together. 

"Is anybody there?...Oh, fuck." 

* * *

5\. The End. 

Mulder died. He was buried. He never rose again. 

F I N I S 

* * *

Halrloprillalar <http://prillalar.com/>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Halrloprillalar


End file.
